rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Skid Marks
Skid Marks is the second segment of the fourth episode in the first season of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Rocko is pulled over by the police because of a missing gas cap and a squirrel hiding inside his car. With Rocko's car impounded, he has to suffer the unspeakable torment of the Department of Motor Vehicles to retrieve it. Plot The Newscaster is informing news on Rocko driving on a ten-mile-per-hour highway with Spunky when he suddenly gets pulled over by the police. They find a squirrel inside the trunk and the police officer asks Rocko to step out of the vehicle, which the wallaby complies to in deference. The officer tells Rocko that he has a missing gas cap and his car becomes impounded. Rocko now has to go to the DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) in order to get his car back. Rocko and Spunky walk to the DMV and Rocko asks Spunky to wait outside as he walks in the building. As he waits in a long line, the police officer announces through the loudspeaker that Spunky should be picked up at the security desk. Rocko picks up the dog and ties him up outside; though he reassures Spunky that he will be back for him, a macabre scene awaits next to him, frighting Spunky. Rocko gets back in line and finally makes it to the counter, where Filburt, who works at the DMV, gives Rocko forms to take his eye test, as well as warning him about the fat guy when taking the driver's test. Rocko makes his way to the eye exams room and sits on the chair to read the chart in front of him. When he reads the last line ("The doctor is sneaking behind you. He's a Madman. Get out while you still can."), he finds that the chair is really the doctor. He becomes startled and stops in midair with his eyes enormously protruding. As he remains in his exaggerated display of fright, the doctor immediately gets him to hold his position; the scare tactic is revealed to be a rather efficient way of allowing him check his patient's eyeballs. The doctor examines his vision and gives him a form to take in room 101. There, the class watch a video of driving, which elucidates the rules of the road. When Rocko falls asleep, he wakes up to find a diploma of traffic school taped to his face. He later waits outside for the driving instructor, who turns out to be a chubby elephant. They don't use an actual car, but simply pretend to drive one as they walk. He tests Rocko into driving vicariously through an obstacle course. When it doesn't go as well (and they end up accidentally bumping into a mutant deer whom threatens to sue Rocko), the instructor finally gives in and gives Rocko a form for his license. Rocko takes the form to the front desk to Chuck and Leon. He tells them that he had the fat guy, but the Chameleon brothers tell him that the fat gut is really the giant braced pig, whose fat covers a few students. After Rocko gets his picture taken, he gets his license and attempts to picks up his car, only to discover that he is still missing his gas cap. Luckily, the officer from earlier accompanies the felon squirrel who was hiding in his trunk, and gives it back to him and Rocko finally gets his car back. He later drives away with Spunky inside, with the officer making a closing statement about the importance of getting your license and with The Newscaster ending the broadcast day. Characters Present * Rocko * Spunky * Chuck * Leon * Filburt (debut appearance) * Wild Pig * The Newscaster Trivia *This episode makes the debut of Filburt. He and Rocko do not appear to actually know one another, however, and he is just a worker at the DMV. It would not be until subsequent episodes that he was retconned as Rocko's lifelong friend. *Rocko's driver's license information reveals that his address is 1172 Boogie Blvd and his birthday is sometime during the month of April. Cultural References *The German teacher does a play on a Monty Python's Flying Circus sketch, "A hospital run by an RSM". *One of the lines at the DMV is labelled "Jimmy Hoffa". *The ending where the kid talks to his father is a parody of the ending of It's a Wonderful Life. *The classroom where Rocko has to watch the film is room "101", a reference to the torture chamber in George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. Quotes :Pig Driving Instructor: Don't step on the white ones....Hhhhhhot lllaaaaaaaaavvaaaaaaaa....PINEAPPLES!! :Everyone: line Don't get the fat guy. :Boy: Daddy, Daddy, teachers tell me every time someone drives with a gas cap on, an angel gets its wings! :Father: Your teacher's full of snot! :Rocko: And I even got the fat guy. :Chuck: Oh. That? (Points at the crying elephant instructor) Oh, That's not the fat guy. That's the fat guy. (Points at a giant pig with braces, who is walking around the DMV, and His fat covers two of the three students.) Animation Errors * In room 101, the bird character sitting in the middle has yellow feet, but for a short period of time after the tomatoes splat in the film, they are blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes with the light blue subtitle credit Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull